


Чашка кофе

by ImmortalBlackWinter



Category: Shadowrun, Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Fear, Friendship, Gen, I don't know how to tag it, Mage Protagonist, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Routines, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Protagonist, gaichu the best boy, i may have messed up nonbinary grammar, koschei is more of a furniture here sorry, or maybe shaman, please correct me if so, racter is not best boy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBlackWinter/pseuds/ImmortalBlackWinter
Summary: Рактер пугает Сиэтл обещаниями нового мира, но Гайчу спасает их.
Relationships: Gaichu & Protagonist (Shadowrun: Hong Kong), Racter & Protagonist (Shadowrun: Hong Kong)
Kudos: 6





	Чашка кофе

Сиэтл шагает быстро с чашкой кофе к Гайчу — металлические полы прохладные, хотя не то что бы в Гонконге бывает по-настоящему морозно. Кощей мурчит механически, и Рактер работает на своей минифабрике; Сиэтл знает, что нет смысла его отвлекать разговорами сейчас, да и желания у них такого нет, поэтому они лишь бросают полусонное "Доброе утро".

Но, неожиданно для них, Рактер их останавливает:

— Сиэтл! — он не желает им доброго утра в ответ. — У меня для тебя есть восхитительные новости.  
— Да?.. — удивляются они, но Рактер лишь из вежливости делает паузу, позволяя им вставить свои пять копеек, и сразу же продолжает:  
— Я наконец закончил разрабатывать человеческие импланты, использующие технологию бессмертия Кощея!..  
— ...Поздравляю?  
— ...теперь, Сиэтл, мы ещё на шаг ближе к новому, более совершенному обществу! Вспоминая, как мы с тобой близки, я не могу не предложить тебе, Сиэтл... или, скорее, постараться убедить, зная твои мысли на этот счёт...

Теперь Рактер делает настоящую паузу. Сиэтл потирает ногу о ногу, пальцы их уже замерзшие и неприятно покалывающие.

Они слышат звуки за дверью — Гайчу, наверное, сам решил подготовиться к их совместному подобию завтрака, услышав, что они практически уже пришли.

— Я помню, — говорит Сиэтл задумчиво, — ты хотел, чтобы я первыми вошли в твою мечту. Но, Рактер, прости, я всё ещё не поменяли своего мнения...  
— Не переживай о магии, — сразу же перебивает их Рактер. — Она — уже прошлое; кроме того, с твоей подготовкой небольшой апгрейд не должен повлиять на количество эссенции. В теории. Кроме того, тебе всё равно пора уже отказываться от магии, я уже...  
— Я не собираюсь отказываться от магии, Рактер, — перебивает в этот раз уже Сиэтл, морщась недовольно. — Я зарабатывали ей на жизнь с детства, она для меня как вторая кровь. 

Они не уверены, что их сравнение очень удачно, но усмешка Рактера всё равно их задевает.

— Сиэтл, подумай. Будучи всего лишь мясной оболочкой, ты были способны победить богиню — на что бы ты были способны, став более совершенным, превосходящим остальных человеком?  
— Я даже не человек, Рактер. 

Сиэтл делает шаг назад. Им хочется сбежать. 

— Это нюансы, — отмахивается Рактер. Он гладит Кощея, и, слышит Сиэтл, дверь скрипит, открывается. Слышит они и тяжёлые шаги Гайчу, слышит и раздражённое бурчание Рактера себе под нос (на незнакомом им языке).  
— Ты задержались, Сиэтл, — говорит Гайчу, вставая рядом с ними, и Сиэтл кажется, что они тоже ослепли в некотором роде. Они больше не понимают, что хочет Рактер или зачем пришёл к ним Гайчу; они больше не могут отвести взгляд от когтей на конечностях Кощея или кобуры на поясе Рактера, перестать рассчитывать, где будет быстрее и удобнее укрыться, если им придётся защищаться, как сбежать…

…им всё ещё хочется сбежать, но если Гайчу тут, то они вполне могут побороться с Рактером и его Кощеем. 

— Да-да, идите, мне надо работать, — говорит Рактер, но Сиэтл подозревает, что он не хочет их так просто отпускать. Что появление Гайчу ему не нравится, как и сам Гайчу, и что он бы предпочёл прямо сейчас уложить Сиэтл на операционный стол.  
— Не хочешь тоже чаю, Рактер? — спрашивает Гайчу вежливо, и Сиэтл ведёт плечам неуютно, отступая ещё дальше, за его спину. 

Им ужасно хочется убежать — или зажечь огонь в своих руках и защищаться. Разбить чашку, разлить кофе — и защищаться.

— Спасибо, нет, я занят, — Рактер поджигает сигарету, очевидно, прогоняя их дымом.

Оказавшись наконец в тёплой тесноте комнаты Гайчу, Сиэтл выдыхает.

— Я думал, ты не боишься насилия, Сиэтл, — склоняет голову к плечу Гайчу, рассматривая их пристально в который раз, и Сиэтл вертит головой.  
— Я не думаю, что Рактер хочет меня убить или покалечить… но я не хотели бы проснуться с металлическим телом вместо своего, Гайчу.  
— Меня не пугают больше подобные перерождения, — отвечает Гайчу, и Сиэтл не может не посмотреть на наросты на его черепе, — но твой страх понятен. Не волнуйся, я защищу тебя, как и всегда. 

Сиэтл отпивает кофе, пытаясь скрыть смущенную радость.


End file.
